


So Many Words to Describe How I Feel About You (it's still never enough)

by buzzbeedunbolved



Series: So Many Words [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It's For a Case, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbeedunbolved/pseuds/buzzbeedunbolved
Summary: Okay, maybe a sweet little note shouldn't be bugging him so much, but it's only natural to be curious, right?It's only a little less natural to stalk the entire office to try and figure it out, but hey - desperate times call for desperate measures.





	1. Perfect is Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo!!! I just got the idea for this about two hours ago and... here's chapter one! I had so much fun writing this, and everything is planned out (but! I'm not certain how many chapters it'll end up being).
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my sappy ass writing!!

The first time it happens, he's somewhat flattered, but mostly curious.

 

As he lifts his headphones to his ears, a small piece of paper drifts off of them, fluttering down into his lap.

His eyebrows lift of their own accord, and he briefly thinks he'd like to be able to appear half as nonchalant as Shane does, before he picks up the paper from his lap, work already forgotten.

It's printed, on a marbled blue piece of paper - printed, or stenciled with great care - and features two lines of text:

 

_Perfect: (adj.) as good as it is possible to be_

_synonyms: Ryan Steven Bergara_

 

He feels his face heat up, which is ridiculous; it's just a little note and a  _maybe_ not-so-little compliment. He stares at it for a long moment, a soft smile on his face. Whoever did this was really sweet. 

 

_Wait._

 

Someone  _did_ this - someone took the time to neatly cut out this slip of paper and write those words on it and sneak it into his headphones.

 

Someone in the office.

 

Suddenly his soft smile turns into a look of bewilderment, and he whips his head up to look fervently around the office. Someone in the office did this. Someone here  _likes_ him - likes him enough to leave a little note for him. 

His eyes dart around the room before they (inevitably) land on Shane, and find his honey-gold eyes gazing back at him. Shane's expression is open, which is startling enough on its own, but he looks... apprehensive, like he's gauging Ryan's reaction and there's something - something he can't exactly put his finger on. 

The moment could stretch on for eons or no time at all, but suddenly - it's over. 

Shane's face is carefully indifferent, and it's so starkly different from the moment before that Ryan  _almost_ reaches out.  _Almost_ asks if it was  _Shane_ who'd left the note. 

But he hesitates, a voice in his head telling him that he's just being hopeful.  _Hoping_ it was Shane because... if it  _was_... 

That would mean Shane felt the same.

 

But that's just being hopeful, he reminds himself sternly, before realizing something else: 

It was  _hope_. 

The emotion that'd been  _painted_ across Shane's face, wonderfully laid bare for him to see - it was hope.

So, maybe it  _was_ Shane...

 

But, no. Wildly jumping to conclusions was  _not_ something that he did. So, if Shane couldn't definitively be ruled out, he'd also be a suspect in this. 

Ryan decides, as he tucks the note into his pocket, that he's going to tackle this just like any other case on Unsolved. 

And besides, he's been drawn more to a single theory, or suspect, in the past, so he isn't  _technically_ breaking tradition.

He grabs a notebook, and writes at the very top of a clean page: 

_**The Strange Case of the Flattering Note** _

 

Not the  _best_ title he'd ever come up with, but it'd do.

He tucked the notebook away, and pushed all thoughts of the note into a small box at the back of his mind labelled 'Evidence'. 

For now, he had to worry about other Unsolved cases.

 


	2. With that being said, let's get into the possible suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extensive research has never failed him before. It's worked for every case he's looked into for the show.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, unless you take into account that every case he's researched has remained unsolved.
> 
> Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!! I got such a positive response on the last chapter so thank y'all so much for that!
> 
> ALSO, TO EVERYONE WHO I TOLD THAT THIS WOULD BE UP TWO DAYS AGO:
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I HAD A DRIVER'S TEST TODAY AND HAD TO PRACTICE YESTERDAY. I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY TO MAKE UP FOR IT!
> 
> And now, without further ado, chapter two.
> 
> (hehe that rhymed)

He leaves work as early as he possibly can, which earns him strange glances from multiple people (namely Shane, who's accustomed to leaving before Ryan does). He ignores them, practically barreling out in the parking lot.

He has a  _lot_ of work to do.

The drive home goes by quickly, as he sorts through the facts of the case and the most plausible suspects.

He mentally crosses out Ned, Keith, Andrew, Steven, Adam, and Jen. Namely because Ned is married; Keith is engaged; Steven, Andrew, and Adam have their... thing that none of them will admit to having; and Jen is gay.

So that's five.

He regrets socializing so much around the office, because now that he has to try and narrow it down, he pretty much can't.

He turns into a parking space and runs to his door, fumbling in his attempt to quickly unlock his door.

Not bothering to change, he grabs his notebook and a pencil, and settles onto his bed. 

He jots down the names he'd crossed out before and writes above them:

 

_**Not Suspects** _

 

Maybe not the most articulate way to describe them, but he just needed to get this  _done._

And, of course, he draws a blank. To be fair, it is rather difficult to try and work out a case when it's so... so  _personal_. 

So he visits his favorite suspect: Shane.

Well, Shane is closest to his desk, and oftentimes he does things that take way too much time and energy to be worth it. It being Shane would  _also_ explain the Look Shane had given him earlier. 

But, Shane had never shown interest in him before. Sure, he was more casually touchy with Shane than most of his guy friends, but that was more due to his own crush on the man than anything else. 

All in all, he's indecisive as fuck. But it's not as if he didn't know that already.

So, he decides to call the second-most rational person he knows (Shane is the first most rational, but Ryan can't call  _him_ about this, for obvious reasons).

Sara Rubin.

Almost as infuriating as Shane when it comes to the supernatural, and - most importantly - almost as rationalizing of... well, everything.

The fact that she's the only person who knows about Ryan's crush may or may not be a deciding factor.

Soon enough, she picks up, delivering a (now customary) greeting.

"Hey ghosty boy! Here to pine and not ever listen to my advice, I assume?"

He can practically  _hear_ the grin in her voice, and he takes a second to mourn the fact that he is completely depending on her to help him with The Case.  Sara will probably make him beg for her assistance,  and even  _then_ she'd probably want something else.

Last time it was four sets of custom-made nesting dolls.

"Hey, Sara." he sighs dramatically before continuing. "I  need your help with something."

 She cackles evilly, and he can imagine her rubbing her hands together with glee.

 _Shit_ , he thinks,  _What have I gotten myself into_ this  _time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are all GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> You can come yell at me here: https://buzzbeedunbolved.tumblr.com !


	3. Regret is Best Served Cold (with a side of self-pity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is weak, Shane is dumb, and Sara just wants breakfast and coffee and for these idiots to get their heads outta their asses for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do deliver, sometimes!
> 
> Enjoy!!

In the end, Sara agrees with him, saying that only  _Shane_ would do something so stupidly complex instead of just  _talking_.

 

And it only takes the promise to bring her breakfast for a week, and buy her some book. Oh, and she wants him to bring her coffee at her desk for the week, too (thing is, he normally comes into work later than her, so he has to arrive at least an hour early).

She says she was feeling merciful. Ryan decides that he is terrified of her.

 

So, going along with Sara's plan, he decides to ask Shane about it. Nothing too incriminating, just if he'd seen anything, when he came into work. 

Ryan wishes he could ask what that Look had meant, but Shane would probably make some joke, and then the conversation would be over.

Yeah, it's probably better if he doesn't ask.

 

••••••

 

Him coming into work early means that Shane isn't there yet.

It's peaceful, almost.

The rush of the office is dull and muted, a few people pattering around. He hears a printer beep as copies are made, and the coffee machine splutters as it finishes brewing.

He grabs two mugs and sets to making coffee. Sara had warned him of what would happen if he messed up her coffee, and while he's reasonably certain she was joking, he'd rather not risk it.

 

Soon enough though, the peace is broken as people start filtering in, loud chatter echoing down halls.

He checks the time (9:47) and is flooded with anticipation. Shane should be there soon.

Trying to calm himself, he rolls his shoulders and tries to get some work done. 

 

••••••

 

If you'd asked Ryan what he'd expected out of the day, he'd have probably given you a long list, and then refute half of it. 

Nowhere on the list of things he expected were: 

• Shane gasping loudly.

• Shane saying, "Ryan??" , before promptly spilling coffee everywhere. 

• Shane tucking an eerily familiar piece of paper into his pocket.

He'd say that he didn't expect Shane to brush it all off with a joke about his long legs, but... he kinda did.

 

 

If seeing  the slip of paper in Shane's hand didn't set off the alarms in his mind, Shane's question  _definitely_ did the job.

 "What time did you get in today?" His eyes are still glued to his screen, and if he'd said the words any quieter, Ryan would've thought he imagined it. 

 "Uh... early, I guess? I owe Sara coffee for a week."

 Shane winces, finally turning to face him. " _That_ early? Damn, Ryan. What did you get out of it? A cute little ghost?"

 "No," he grins, pushes Shane's shoulder. "She's helping me with a case."

 "Oh? Strange. Coulda sworn Sara was amongst the rational folk who think wind is real." 

 Ryan rolls his eyes, ignoring the jab. "It's not a case for Unsolved, idiot!"

Well, shit. There's only two ways out now.

 

One, explain the case to Shane, leaving out the list of suspects.

Two, deny til you die.

 

Yeah, two  _really_ sounds like the better option, but...

Shane is looking at him with curiosity and mirth dancing in his eyes, and  _God_.

Ryan will be the first to admit that he's  _weak_ for this man.

He lets out a soft wheeze, shaking his head. "Y-yeah. This one's a little more - more personal."

He is absolutely, undoubtedly, 100% fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters? yeah...
> 
> Plot progression? not much...
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed!!!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are GREATLY appreciated! <3


	4. A Little Self-Love Ain't A Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't help but think that Shane is being purposefully dense.
> 
> "What kind of note, Ry? A lil ghosty notey?"
> 
> God he's infuriating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO EVERYONE WHO EVEN THOUGHT TWICE ABOUT THIS FIC:
> 
> I LOVE YOU
> 
> ALSO I HAD FOOD POISONING AND WAS SICK FOR HALF OF FOREVER BUT! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT

"It's uh... So yesterday, right? I'm sitting here, and I'm ready to review audio - y'know, normal boring work shit. And anyways, so I pick up my headphones and this, this paper like flutters into my lap."

 

Shane would like to take a moment to bask in how utterly  _fucked_ he is right now. He twists his fingers into the hem of his shirt, forcing himself to  _act_ natural _, dammit!_  

A slow smile spreads across his face. " _Flutters_? It - like some movie scene! Maybe someone was making a video and wanted a pure reaction."

 Ryan pauses, actually considering that, and Shane has never had the urge to scream, "IT WAS ME" before.

There's a first time for everything, he supposes.

 "No, I don't think that was it," he says at last. "I mean, for one, they probably would've told me afterwards - unless it's an ongoing thing? But they wanted me to know it was for me, y'know, putting my name on it and all, and -"

Shane deserves a Grammy for the surprise he plasters onto his face. "Your  ~~~~ _name_? Just what kinda note is this, Ryan?"

A flush creeps onto Ryan's cheeks, and he stutters out something that Shane doesn't actually quite hear.

"Wait -  _Ryan_! Was it -" 

 "I wa - I was getting to that! It - the note -"

 "Was it a little  _ghost_ note, Ryan?"

 And this - yeah,  _this_ is normal. Fucking with Ryan, riling him up and laughing at his expense is - it's  _normal_ , and he doesn't have to pretend with this.

 "Yeah!" he starts again, chuckling at the sheer look of confusion painted on Ryan's face. "A lil ghosty notey! That what's gotcha all riled up, huh? Not that  _that's_ surprising - not in the least. I mean, with all the time you spend  _researching_ ghosts," he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and this whole ridiculous thing is worth it when Ryan laughs, his eyes squinting and his head thrown back, wheezing as he tries desperately to get a sentence out.

Ryan finally calms down, shaking his head and letting out a few more soft chuckles. "Shane, you - you fucking  _dick_ , oh my God. It was -"

Shane wiggles his fingers and looks around. "Ghoooosssstttsss?"

He earns a slap on the arm for that one, but he also earns another laugh from Ryan, so it evens out.

"No! Oh my  _God_ , you're lucky I haven't murdered you yet."

 It's Shane's turn to laugh incredulously now, his eyebrows raising as he pitches his voice in mock-concern. " _Again_ with the  _death threats_ , Ryan? I-If I didn't know any better I'd think you  _actually_ want to -  _kill_ me or something!" 

Shane wonders briefly if Ryan's cheeks hurt from laughing so much, and he takes a second to feel pride at being able to make him laugh like that.

 "You - fucking idiot," he wheezes out, and - Shane doesn't think he's ever been in love with the way someone insults him, at least, not before.

 "Yeah, well..." he starts, and his brain is shouting and flashing lights and blaring sirens telling him  _ **DON'T SAY IT**_. "You love me anyways." 

 Shit.

Ryan looks at him, surprise clearly written across his features. He braces himself for a laugh or - worst case scenario: a 'no homo'. 

Instead, Ryan's features smooth out into something - something soft and fond that makes Shane's heart ache and his organs all simultaneously decide to melt. 

 "Yeah," and he smiles as he says it, his eyes cast downwards and he's so  _perfect_ (yes, he's referencing his first note, give a man a  _break_ will you?)  and Shane can feel himself falling just a little more.

Huh.

He hadn't thought that was possible.

 

"Speaking of love, by the way," Ryan starts, and Shane makes a little mental note of the exact moment that his brain stopped functioning properly. 

"It was a - a love note. Not - not a ghosty notey."

The smile is still there, the soft one that makes Shane feel so vulnerable and open and like he'd do absolutely anything for this man (which, of course, he  _would_ , but that's a bit beside the point, don't you think? No? Well, too bad, this is  _his_ inner monologue, excuse you very much). And, well. He  _knows_ it was a love note, and so he does what he normally does.

"But really, Ry. It  _could_ be both."

His arm is starting to get sore from being slapped, but he thinks that it's definitely worth it.

Especially since Ryan keeps the Look on while he laughs.

He rubs his arm and sticks his tongue out (no  _you're_ immature) and - yeah.

Definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane is a sappy little fuck and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are GREATLY appreciated!


	5. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder (and you're the only one I can see)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It... it should be simple, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER 
> 
>  
> 
> how was y'alls summer?? hope it was AMAZING like YALL ARE

Okay.

Okay.

What. The.  _Fuck_. 

 

 

His desk is relatively cluttered on the best of days but  _this_?

 

There's a small bouquet of sunflowers and purple orchids, a small card dangling from a string on the flowers' stems. The flowers are wrapped in a ghost-printed sheet of plastic, and - God.

He picks up the note (are his hands shaking? Probably just because he didn't get much sleep) and -

 

It's a picture of him, standing in golden sunlight pouring through a window. He's laughing, head thrown back, eyes crinkled at the corners. The picture is attached to another note, this one a poem. It reads:

 

 

they told me,

"beauty is in the eye of the beholder,"

as if that could explain

why my heart would

race when i saw you.

like an excited little puppy,

i tripped over myself

trying to get to you.

they said to me,

"beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

well all i can see

is you.

 

 

The first (fifth? tenth?) tear falls, staining the paper and suddenly it all feels so - so  _real_. 

He stares at the flowers and the note and it seems like so much, having someone - _anyone_ \- care that much about him.

 

He drifts off for a moment, not really thinking, his gaze slid slow like molasses over the office, seeing but not really taking in anything. 

 

A door slams, knocking him out of his trance, and a wave of disappointment washes over him.

But - why - oh.

_Oh._

 

Shane isn't at the office yet.

 

********************************

 

 

Shane has learned two things today.

 

One: it is not, under any circumstances, acceptable to show up to work at 7:30 in the morning, with a burlap sack in your hands. Two: supply closest were  _not_ built for tall people. 

 

His back protests at the position he's in; he's been hunched over for about forty-five minutes now. He checks the time (for maybe the billionth time that day) and lets out a heavy sigh. 8:24.

He stands, relishing in the way his back cracks and pops (and, okay,  _maybe_ he hit his head on the ceiling but, really, you can't blame him). And then he's on the floor, curled up (he probably looks ridiculous. He can't bring himself to care.) and it feels like every hour he didn't sleep that night comes rushing back, and he's out like a light.

 

 

********************************

 

_Ryan holds his flowers, and - they match his shirt, isn't that something -_

_"Thanks, Shane."  he's blushing, as if he has any reason to be embarrassed. "But - I - we're friends, y'know? Best friends, but..."_

_And - heartbreak is a dumb word, he thinks. Because_ this _? His heart isn't breaking,_ he _is._

_He thinks for a moment - a split second, really - that he'd very much like for the ground to swallow him up. And it does._

_It does, and he's falling_

_falling_

                                  falling.

 

 

********************************

 

The tears don't stop -  _God_ they won't stop - and he's rushing away from his desk, head down, when he realizes he doesn't know exactly where he's going.

 _Supply closet_ , one of his three brain cells supplies helpfully.

He rushes towards the first one he sees - locked.

But he knows this building like the back of his hand, and the tears won't stop and he tries door after door after -

_Click._

The door swings open, and he cries even harder for the relief of it.

He wipes at his weeping eyes, feet shuffling across the floor, and - 

_Thud._

His foot connects with something - firm but soft - and -

 " _Shane_?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 6 37374637283683 YEARS hopefully ill be updating more regularly until this is done!
> 
>  
> 
> as always u can come yell at me at buzzbeedunbolved on tumblr
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are GREATLY appreciated!


	6. You Look Even Better (now that i can call you mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, everything always works out in the end. 
> 
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter. The final frontier. 
> 
> It's. 
> 
> Well. You'll see, I guess.

 

Listen, Shane won't be the one to tell you how great it is to be kicked awake by your crush/best friend. Because - newsflash - it's not great! it actually hurts quite a bit!

 

Well, compared to dreaming about them rejecting you, yeah, it seems pretty darn good. But it's not. Just - just to clear that up.

 

*******************************

 

 

He wakes, bleary-eyed and slow. Still not entirely conscious of the fact that he's no longer alone. 

 

One thing he does notice, though, is an eerily familiar bouquet of flowers dangling in front of his nose.  

 

And so, like an idiot, he says, "Oh hey, you got your flowers!"

 

Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshit shit shit  _shit_.  _Fuck_.

 

"Y-yeah I... wait. You - I didn't -  _Shane_?" Ryan's voice cuts through his panic, soft and worn, and then... less soft and more... panicky.

 

Instead of answering the obvious unspoken question he addresses the more  _important_ thing (he's _not_ stalling, thank you very much). "Have you been  _crying_? Holy shit, Ryan, are you okay?"

Now that he's significantly less sleepy, he can make out the tear tracks that stain Ryan's cheeks, the flush on his cheeks, the red puffiness of his eyes.

Oh  _fuck_.

Ryan glares at him, puffy eyes and all, and he - he looks so  _adorable_ , even in the shitty lighting in this too-small supply closet that Shane just -

 

"Yeah, I - yeah, okay? It was - me. I... gave you that - stuff." 

 

And, okay,  _maybe_ he's making the worst mistake of his life and will later look back on this as 'The Mistake That Messed Everything Up', but right now he doesn't even  _care_. 

He's - he's not the best liar, and Ryan's his best friend. Watching him tear his own hair out over something Shane had done - it wasn't  _nice_.

 

Just - he's not _heartless_ , alright?

 

"You... you - no. No, no no no no _no_. Shane. _Shane_. It was _you_?"

 

Although, maybe it'd be better if he was, because his heart hurts something awful right now.

 

Something wet slips down his face and he thinks briefly,  _is the ceiling dripping?_   and then,  _oh, tears, okay._  

"I. I dunno Ryan, I'm," and then he has to stop, because his voice cracks, and even though he's staring at the ground, he thinks it'll be pretty obvious that he's crying if he starts sobbing.

"Shane." comes Ryan's voice again and Shane just - he breaks.

 

 _God_ , he breaks.

 

He's sobbing, and curling in on himself, and - when was the last time he cried this hard? He can't remember.

 

"Hey! Hey, Shane,  _ohmygod_ , I'm sorry - I didn't mean it like that -  _fuck_." He hears the words, all in order, and they probably mean something, but he can't really understand anything right now other than the pounding in his ears and the hurt in his heart. 

And then he hears a soft  _thud_ , and there's an arm around his shoulders and -  _oh_ ,

 

Ryan's holding him.

And he cries even harder, clutching onto Ryan's shirt - probably ruining it - and apologizing over and over and over and -

 

There's a hand over his chest, wrapping around him, and another on his back, stroking lightly, calming, soothing him.

 

 

The tears stop, eventually, and he feels... better, to be honest. 

He hiccups for a little while, but Ryan doesn't laugh at him, doesn't move. Just keeps running his hand over Shane's back.

 _I could probably sit like this forever_ , he thinks, and shuts down the logical part of him that wants to think about things like  _food_ , or  _bladders_. As if any of that matters.

 

"Shane?" Well. Not forever then, huh.

He tries to speak, finds he can't, and then nods. 

"That's - that's not what I meant. I'm... I'm glad it was you."

 

His eyes widen (and he'd bet a million that he looks ridiculous) and he turns a little bit to face Ryan.

 

Ryan laughs, reaches up and -  _oh_ \- wipes the tears off of Shane's cheeks. His hand stays there, stroking gently as he speaks again. "Yeah, I thought it was you, at first. But then I - I thought that was just wishful thinking, y'know? Like," he sighs, looks away, and then his hand is gone. "Like maybe I was just reading into things, because I  _wanted_ it to be you."

 

Shane stares at the top of Ryan's head for a while, and then Ryan looks up at him, a small smile on his lips.

 

"Because I wanted _you_."

 

 

He's not really sure who leaned in, or who initiated what, but Ryan's lips are on his and -  _fireworks? Really? That's the best thing they could think of to describe_ this _?_

It's not fireworks. It's warmth, starting somewhere suspiciously close to his heart and spreading through his whole body - bonestilts and all. It's  _fire_ , popping and crackling, igniting each and every one of his nerves and he imagines this is what people who jump out of planes feel like. It's exhilarating and soothing all at once. Like coming back home after a long, long time and finding everything so new but exactly the same. 

It feels, he thinks, like falling in love, again, and again, and again.

And if they leave the supply closet  holding hands, with red lips and messy hair and soft smiles, well, it'll be pointed out soon enough.

For now, though, they have all the time in the world. 

 

 

Well, they do have to work.

 

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H E E N D .
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, or gave kudos (and that one anon who sent me an ask on tumblr!). It's been, well. Hasn't been a crazy journey, really, but I did get a licence before I finished this fic, but hey. Baby steps, right? 
> 
> ALSO, this is, OFFICIALLY, the FIRST fic I have ever completely finished, which is why I'm making a much bigger deal of this than I needed to. Oh well. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you all once more. I (REALLY) couldn't have done it without you. 
> 
> Stay safe y'all! (also you can send me things on my tumblr at buzzbeedunbolved thank you and goodbye)
> 
> Love you guys!  
>  \- Fana

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! You can come yell at me on tumblr at buzzbeedunbolved for the chapter being short... 
> 
> SORRY BOUT THAT BY THE WAY
> 
> Comments and kudos and constructive criticism are all GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
